Memories
by Meg-49
Summary: Una historia llena de amor, engaños y tragedias. Vocaloid era un grupo conocido por todo el mundo, amados y admirados, pero detrás de esas hermosas voces hay secretos que el público nunca conoció.   -¡Lo hice porque la amo!- repetía apretando su mano.
1. Prólogo

_Cada noche, antes de cerrar los ojos, recuerdo esos momentos felices que compartimos juntos. A veces me dan ganas de llorar, pero cuando recuerdo sus risas y todo el tiempo compartido una sonrisa se me forma en los labios. Aún así, a veces me es difícil retener mis lágrimas así que simplemente las dejo correr por mis mejillas mientras miro el techo y pienso en que están haya arriba, observándome y diciéndome que siga adelante._

_Algunas otras veces, cuando encuentro algún objeto que perteneció a ellos pienso que si no fuera por mi culpa lo podrían estar usando ellos mismos. Sí, muchas veces me torturo pensando que el regreso de aquellos ángeles al cielo fue mi culpa y que mi castigo es ver lo sola que estoy ahora. _

_Otras ocasiones creo que es mejor así, que este mundo no estaba preparado para nosotros y que no todo fue tristeza. Hubo tanta gente que conocimos, tantas aventuras y amistades que formamos juntos, dudo mucho que se arrepientan de lo sucedido. _

_Todo ocurrió aquel día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, en aquella tormentosa noche de abril. Cuando tendí mi mano para ayudarla fue cuando selle el destino de todos, pero no me arrepiento. Puede que en ataques de ira haya dicho que me arrepentía de recogerla, insulte su alma y también maldije a su madre por darle la vida, pero estoy segura que sabe que es mentira, que la ame con toda mi alma y que fue un honor y una alegría haber sido su hermana mayor. _

_En esa época tenía el cabello un poco mas largo y de un color mas claro, aún así con mucha suerte tocaba mis hombros. Mi ropa siempre fue algo sugerente, pero en la época de mis 18 años era algo mas rescatada. Ya tenía la costumbre de mostrar mi cuerpo, no por que me gustara recibir halagos de la población masculina, sino que mi trabajo como Idol lo requería y de tanto estar con esas fachas me había acostumbrado. Mis atuendos normales no eran tan llamativas y brillantes como las que usaba en videos o comerciales, pero resaltaban lo suficiente para que la gente note mi presencia. Me gustaba que me miraran, pero no de forma lasciva, sino que notaran mi seguridad y confianza. _

_En aquellos días me había tomado un descanso debido a que todavía iba al colegio y era mi último año. Por suerte estaba en los exámenes finales (los cuales estaba segura que estaban más que aprobados) y luego de eso, de vuelta al trabajo. Recuerdo que nuestro productor ya estaba organizando nuestro concierto de regreso "El dúo de Vocaloid regresa". Kaito y yo éramos un gran equipo… _

_Él tenía mi misma edad e íbamos al mismo curso. Nunca creí que yo me haría amiga del hijo de la empresa musical mas grande de Japón, Matsuro Corporation. Su padre, el dueño, fundador y el hombre mas respetado del país era muy frío y consideraba a Kaito su hijo menos virtuoso pero al menos era lo suficientemente inteligente para notar la hermosa voz con la él que había nacido. Decidió darle una oportunidad como vocero de la empresa, el nuevo talento de la corporación pero no fue por buena persona, sino porque no quería ni soñar con que Kaito algún día tendría las riendas de esa empresa. Él no era idiota ni mucho menos, siempre supo porque su padre le dio la oportunidad de ser cantante pero aún así agradeció ese regalo y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_La primera en enterarme de la noticia sobre la carrera musical de Kaito fui yo, y no porque en esos momentos nos lleváramos bien, fue todo un accidente. El descubrirnos mutuamente fue juego del destino. De casualidad, le había escuchado practicar las canciones que componía en el salón de música de la escuela, cuando todo el mundo abandonaba en edificio. A veces se le escapaba un "Espero que a papá le gusten". Creía que las componía para él como regalo o gusto, eso me parecía tonto pero a la vez adorable. No muchos chicos 17 años hacían cosas así por sus padres, menos por gusto propio. _

_Me gustaba tanto escucharlo cantar que cuando terminaban las clases, me quedaba en mi escritorio sentada mientras dibujaba garabatos en una hoja en blanco, esperando que todos se fueran, de todos modos nadie esperaba por mi al final de la jornada, no era precisamente la mas sociable. Esas hermosas canciones eran mi secreto mejor guardado y no quería que nadie las escuchara. Había una que era la que mas cantaba, era la única terminada y parecía que le gustaba mucho. Su nombre era "Cantarella". Tantas veces la había escuchado que ya me la sabía. Involuntariamente, la tarareaba cuando estaba en el metro, en mi casa o en la calle. _

_Un día, cuando todos se habían marchado y yo estaba ordenando mi mochila para ir a mi lugar al lado de la puerta del salón de música me atreví a hacer lo que no había echo hasta ese entonces: cantar "Cantarella" en voz alta. _

_Las estrofas salían de mi con tanta fuerza que mi canto seguro se escuchaba en todo el piso. A lo mejor él se había olvidado de algo en el salón y había vuelto por ella, tal vez me escucho cantar y fue a ver quien había robado su obra, nunca lo supe, pero recuerdo bien cuando la puerta se abrió y mi corazón se paró al ver ese extravagante cabello azul y esa sonrisa perlada. _

_-Así que tu eras mi público…- Cuando dije eso creí que me gritaría o algo así por espiarlo y por robar su canción, pero…- Es un placer, soy Kaito._

_Luego de eso, de alguna forma, me convertí en su ayudante. Su padre la había dicho que componga, mínimo, tres canciones y que luego las presentaría a un productor de la compañía. Si al menos una valía la pena Kaito podría comenzar su carrera. Nunca creí que el sueño de un niño rico era llevar sus sentimientos al público a través de la música. Es verdad que desde chico fue criado en ese ambiente, pero esperaba que alguien como él tendría como futuro que su papi lo mantuviera o algo así ¿Con tanto dinero para que trabajar? Encima de músico. Era muy difícil que alguien te de una oportunidad y mucho mas difícil era mantenerse en la cima o al menos quedarte en el corazón de la gente ¿Cuántos artistas temporales habrá habido? Un día su nombre estaba en todos lados y al otro ya nadie sabía ni pronunciar su apellido. De todos modos a él no le importaba, solo quería ver su sueño hecho realidad. _

_Accedí rápidamente a ayudarlo no por interés, no esperaba ganar nada, solo quería cantar, le hacía bien a mi alma. Una vez tuve el sueño tonto de estar en un escenario, todos gritando mi nombre mientras agitaban las manos, sentir el cariño de la gente, el pensar que alguien me quería. Nunca espere que se haga realidad, nunca me esforcé por ser Idol, solo me esforzaba en la escuela y en mi trabajo de medio tiempo que me permitía pagar la renta cada mes. Solo quería tener un trabajo estable en la adultez y una casa propia donde pudiera vivir sin miedo a que me roben, pero en fondo gritaba por subirme a un escenario. _

_Trabajamos semanas, nos quedábamos hasta tarde en la escuela y cuando los profesores por fin notaron nuestra presencia nos prometieron la expulsión si seguíamos con esa costumbre. Del salón de música pasamos a mi casa como lugar de práctica, modesta y pequeña, ideal para una persona. Pensé que el lugar no sería lo suficiente para alguien de la familia Shion, pero el decía que lo adoraba, que le gustaría vivir así y aprender a valerse por si mismo. _

_-¡Esto no es justo!- dijo él un día mientras leía algunas de las líneas que teníamos para una canción._

_-¿No te gusta? Si es así, puedes hacerlo solo, que de todos modos no tengo ni la obligación de hacerlo- ya había tomado la confianza suficiente para tratarlo como un par. _

_-No es eso- Me respondió un poco mas calmado- Yo solo compuse "Cantarella", "Old Radio" fue casi toda invención tuya y esta también la estas empezando tu ¿Por qué tengo que tener el crédito por tu trabajo? _

_-Pero no me molesta ayudarte, es mas, ocupa mi tiempo libre- dije tratando de calmarlo un poco._

_-No, mereces más. No quiero que tu talento tenga mi nombre, ni tampoco quiero hacer esto solo- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- Quiero que todos te conozcan, que conozcan tu talento, que seas mi compañera. _

_El corazón me latía a mil por hora ¿Acaso por fin el mundo me conocería? Estaba feliz, tanto que podría haber llorado ese día, pero solo callé y me pregunté ¿Por qué yo? No era la mas talentosa ni tampoco me había esforzado por mejorar o buscar oportunidades, solo vino a mi y sin pensarlo, abracé a mi compañero por devolverme la alegría y mis sueños. Ahora que lo pienso, era imposible que yo tuviera tenido tanta buena suerte porque para esa época la suerte me había abandonado. Dios había preparado esa propuesta para abrirle las puertas a otra persona. _

_Luego de una llamada por celular y un viaje rápido en metro llegamos a la corporación musical mas conocida de Japón. Kaito no tenía ni necesidad de anunciarse, solo pasó con naturalidad cada puerta que se le atravesaba y saludaba a quien se le atraviese mientras yo sentía que las piernas me fallarían en cualquier momento. _

_Al final, esa última canción que nos faltaba terminó siendo un dueto llamado ** "**Tsugai Kogarashi "y que probablemente cantaríamos frente al padre de Kaito. Temía que mi voz no se animara a salir de mi ser, pero pensé que ese hombre era comprensivo como su hijo y me tendría un poco de paciencia, que tonta fui. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarme de arriba a bajo con el seño fruncido, cosa que me molestó bastante. Admito que mi atuendo no era el de toda una dama de sociedad ese día (Solo una falda a cuadrille, unos zapatos negros y una camisa lisa) pero no era para tanto como para ponerme esa cara de desprecio. _

_-Aquí están las letras- Dijo Kaito tendiendo las hojas a su padre ¿Acaso era normal que ese tipo no saludara?- Y estamos dispuestos a cantarlas ahora._

_-No me interesa leerlo ni escucharlo- dijo tirando muestro trabajo a la mesa. Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido, que alguien en algún lugar lejano se divertía conmigo tentándome con un dulce y sacándolo de mi vista cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo- Dile a la secretaría que te de él numero de Mayiba, llama y se puntual. _

_La visita fue mas corta de lo que me había imaginado, de todos modos me alegré de estar poco tiempo en esa oficina. Ese tipo era maleducado, irrespetuoso y demasiado creído. Rogué por no cruzarlo nunca mas en mi vida, o al menos evitar verle la cara cuantas veces sea posible. _

_-Hay días que esta de peor humor- fue lo primero que dijo cuando salimos del edificio._

_Lo mire fijamente, pensando en que la sonrisa era la que tenía en ese momento era mas que falsa. ¿Te dolía, no? Que tu padre te trate de esa forma. No estaba mal llorar o gritar, porque yo iba a estar ahí para consolarte, pero con tal de que su padre no tenga mas vergüenza de él reprimía lo que sentía y seguía esforzándose por engañar a su corazón y convencerlo de que amaba a su padre._

_Por suerte, el cambio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, un cambio esperado por años. _

_En cinco meses había cambiado tanto todo mi mundo: mi armario estaba hasta reventar, cada prenda que usaba en un programa me la quedaba (Todos eran trajes a la medida y no les servía guardarlo si estaba hecho para una persona en particular) y mi refrigerador estaba en el mismo estado, mi nuevo sueldo había dejado mucho para comprar las golosinas que siempre quise probar. Mis compañeros de clase me saludaban y me invitaban a fiestas, incluso tuve dos declaraciones, pero solo me juntaba con Kaito y yo era su única amiga también. Solo recurría a mi cuando tenía problemas o quería charlar con alguien a pesar de tener una hermana, Kaiko (Según tengo entendido, su madre no era muy original con los nombres). Ella era hermosa y muy amable, pero trataba de no molestarla mucho porque estudiaba administración. Sí, el puesto de futuro dueño de la empresa Matsuro Corporation ya estaba mas que decidido, pero a mi amigo no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo saberlo, es mas, se alegraba por ella y le daba ánimos. _

_Aunque Kaito era de naturaleza pacifica, había veces que peleaba con su padre, nunca frente a mi pero me mantenía al tanto de todo. "Es típico ¿No? Que un padre pelee con su hijo adolescente por estupideces" decía sonriendo. a veces me daban ganas de golpearlo y forzarlo a que diga la verdad, que estaba dolido pero sabía que tarde o temprano su paciencia desaparecería y gritaría un par de verdades a los cuatro vientos en la cara de ese viejo. Por desgracia, el padre se hartó antes que el hijo. _

_-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?- Su mochila estaba a reventar de ropa y sus ojos irritados derramaban lágrimas sin parar. Aunque era de noche, podía ver su mejilla colorada e hinchada- Él… dijo que hubiera sido mejor abortar que tenerme. _

_Esa noche durmió en la sala, no quise preguntar, no había necesidad, sabía de sobra que su padre era un monstruo. Al día siguiente volvió a su casa, pero a los pocos días regreso a mi puerta en medio de la noche, como un perrito callejero que va a pedir comida donde sabe que no lo echaran a patadas. Con el tiempo, las horas que pasaba en mi hogar se convirtieron en días y los días en semanas hasta que, sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos viviendo juntos. No tardamos en entender que ese mono-ambiente era poco para dos personas. Con el dinero que ganamos de nuestros primeros trabajos compramos una casa pequeña un poco mas cerca de la escuela, con tres habitaciones y un patio trasero hermoso. Él polluelo mimado había abandonado el nido, ya no quería depender del dinero que por herencia era de su propiedad, ahora se esforzaba por ganarse el pan. El padre de Kaito no preguntó por él ni tampoco preguntó por sus necesidades, Kaiko era la única que nos visitaba y su compañía nos hacía muy bien. _

_La tristeza quedo atrás y vivimos felices juntos mientras que el dúo Vocaloid era cada vez mas y mas conocido en el mundo. Con nuestros éxitos llenábamos el bolsillo de aquel bestia en piel de humano pero no nos importaba, porque la felicidad que nos producía saber que la gente disfrutaba nuestra música era mas fuerte. No estábamos listos para estadios grandes aún, pero con los conciertos pequeños que dábamos estábamos mas que satisfechos. Adorábamos recoger las cartas, flores y peluches que nos tiraban los fans luego de que el lugar quedaba vacío. Pasábamos la noche en vela leyendo hasta la última palabra. _

_Luego de un año de fama y un repentino mini-retiro a causa de la escuela llegamos al principio de mi historia, aunque creo que mi aventura había empezado mucho antes. Este más bien, es el inicio de Miku. _

_Era el primer día de trabajo. Mayiba, nuestro productor y segundo padre, estaba mas que ansioso por hacerle saber a la prensa que Vocaloid estaba en la carrera de nuevo. Ayude en todo lo que pude contactando a tantas empresas de publicidad como pude y buscando los mejores precios. Kaito no estaba del todo bien esa vez, su pasión por el helado lo había traicionado y le había dejado una indigestión terrible y su garganta estaba tan congestionada que no se le entendía ni una palabra. Esto era doble trabajo para mi así que me quede hasta muy tarde en la oficina. Tan ocupada estaba que apenas me había percatado de que ya se había hecho media noche, al día siguiente tocaba escuela otra vez, mis últimos días allí. _

_Tomé mi abrigo y corrí hacia la estación de tren para intentar agarrar el último que salía a las doce y cuarto. De repente, una tormenta cae sobre mí. Tenía miedo de resbalar a causa de mis botas así que caminé lentamente bajo los techos que encontraba, resignándome de alcanzar el tren. Ni un alma en las calles, menos un taxi (De todos modos no llevaba suficiente dinero para pagarlo) así que camine hacia mi hogar. _

_De un momento a otro, la lluvia se puso muy fuerte y el viento embravecido que movía los árboles me provocó miedo. Decidí usar un pequeño callejón cerrado y techado como refugio temporal hasta que todo se calmara un poco. El ruido de las gotas caer y las ramas moverse de forma feroz no me impidieron escuchar movimientos detrás mió. Voltee rápidamente sin encontrar a nadie, solo unas bolsas grandes y un par de cubos de basura. Mirando un poco mas de cerca noté que una bolsa se movía levemente. Pensé que era un pequeño cachorro o algún gato callejero, me pareció muy cruel dejarlo con este clima que pasara frió y hambre así que me acerque para recogerlo y llevarlo a casa, creyendo que podría buscar a sus dueños o conseguirle un hogar. Nunca se me paso por la mente que lo que encontraría sería una niña. _

_Acurrucada con sus manos abrazando sus piernas flexionadas y su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, el cabello le cubría toda la espalda y su vestido blanco estaba sucio y roto en algunos lados. Estaba muy delgada y apenas tenía fuerzas para levantar el rostro. Fue la primera vez que había visto ojos tan hermosos y cristalinos. _

_Me sonrió aunque se veía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Me saqué mi abrigo y la alcé en mis brazos para luego cubrirla con dicha prenda. Corrí desesperada a mi hogar como si ella tuviera los minutos contados. Apenas llegué la recosté en el sofá y la tapé con tantas cobijas como encontré por la casa. Pasé la noche controlando su temperatura y traté de darle de comer yo misma ya que no tenía mucha fuerza. Me alegré de ver que pudo terminarse el plato entero. Luego de darle un poco de jugo se quedo dormida usando mis piernas de almohada. Me quede mirando su rostro angelical y acariciando su cabello verde agua marino, no podía dejar de pensar como alguien podía abandonar a una chica de, aparentemente, catorce años en la calle. A lo mejor estaba perdida, pero parecía estar días en la calle. Ya había decidido no ir al colegio antes de sumirme en mis sueños, tenía dos enfermos que cuidar. _

_Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente el peso sobre mis rodillas había desaparecido y las cobijas que cubrían a la pequeña estaban dobladas a mi lado. Asustada me levante a buscarla por la casa pensando que se había ido. Corrí de habitación en habitación hasta llegar al cuarto de Kaito, allí fue donde la encontré. Él estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio y la pequeña encima de su regazo. En los oídos de ella estaban los cascos de unos auriculares conectados al reproductor Mp3 de Kaito. Este último la observaba dulcemente mientras le preguntaba "¿Te gusta ese? Es de Nana". Ella lo miraba y asentía fuertemente con la cabeza. _

_-¡Meiko! ¿Sabes de donde salió este angelito?- Dijo en broma Kaito apenas notó mi presencia. _

_Solo sonreí y les di mis buenos días a ambos. Llamé al medico eventualmente y me dijo que la fiebre había bajado, pero que necesitaba aumentar un par de kilos ya que estaba baja en peso. Me dio un plan alimentario__ y me apuntó días y horarios para que valla al hospital para controles, me alegre al saber que no era necesario hospitalizarla ni medicamentos. _

_-Calculo que unas semanas estará mucho mejor y podrá llevarla a la estación de policía para buscar a su familia, por ahora no recomiendo agobiarla con esos temas hasta que este rehabilitada- Dijo ordenando sus instrumentos en el maletín __._

_ Lo acompañé a la puerta y me quedé allí hasta que lo vi meterse en su coche. Apenas cerré la puerta y volteé vi esa melena agua marina derramando lágrimas._

_-¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?- dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros como si fuera una niña aunque tenía cuatro años de diferencia conmigo. _

_-No quiero… No quiero irme. No quiero volver a casa- Me dijo mientras se tiraba encima mío y lloraba mas fuerte. _

_Eran las primeras palabras que escuchaba de sus labios y, sinceramente me había llenado de tristeza. Me había hecho acordar a Kaito, cuando llegaba en medio de la noche llorando y golpeado, repitiendo todo el tiempo que nunca volvería con padre, pensé que su vida si era un infierno, pero aparentemente la vida de esta pequeña había sido tan traumática que había decidido olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre. _

_Mientras yo iba de oficina en oficina buscando información sobre su familia, Kaito cuidaba de ella y le enseñaba a tocar instrumentos o a cantar. Increíblemente, nunca encontré nada, ni registros, direcciones, registros médicos o algo. Pero mucho no me importaba el buscar a su familia, cuando vi su rostro lloroso cuando pensó que volvería a su antiguo hogar, en el fondo, me había decidido quedármela._

_Los tres, que habíamos vivido en el rincón mas apartado de Dios, ahora disfrutaríamos del paraíso como una familia. Ese cuarto oscuro que nos servía de oficina para componer iba a ser el cuarto de nuestra nueva hermanita._

_-¿Qué color le gustará más para las paredes? Dudo que le guste este blanco aburrido- dije a Kaito una noche estando los dos solos en el estudio._

_-No creo que debamos pintarlo a nuestro gusto, a lo mejor a Miku no le agrade- me respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. _

_-¿Miku? ¿Y esa quien es?- Le pregunté confundida, aunque me parecía algo obvia la respuesta. _

_-Nuestra pequeña hermana- me dijo sonriente- Así decidí llamarla: Hatsune Miku. Deberías escucharla cantar, es asombrosa. Su nombre significa: el primer sonido del futuro. _

_Lo miré pensativa por un momento, ese nombre era algo demasiado complejo como para que él solo pudiera inventarlo. _

_Hatsune Miku. No estaba mal, pero…_

_-¿¡Y quien te dio permiso de nombrarla! Ella no es una mascota, no puedes ponerle el nombre que se te antoje- le grité molesta, no me importaba que sea de noche. _

_La verdad es que yo había pensado un nombre, pero ahora que lo pienso era demasiado ridículo comparado con el de Kaito. Se había lucido. _

_-Supongo que es lindo- Le dije mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, como señal de aprobación. _

_El nombre no solo representaba su talento, sino su deseo. Tres personas con un pasado desdichado y un amor incondicional por la música, ninguno tenía relación biológica con el otro, ni siquiera clase social, pero aún así vivían bajo el mismo techo. Era demasiado para decir que era coincidencia. _

_-Quiero… ser igual a ustedes. Quiero que mi voz llegue a los oídos de todos y deje en su corazón la esperanza que ustedes me dieron de vivir. ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!_

_Desde ese día no hubo momento en que soltara el lápiz y las partituras. Mientras asistiera al colegio y sacara buenas notas yo permitiría que Kaito le enseñara. Si no estaba componiendo, estaba estudiando para los exámenes, me sentía como una madre orgullosa de su pequeño._

_Había pasado tiempo, casi dos años hasta que llegó el debut de Miku en un escenario. Ya no era la niña delgada y pálida que había encontrado, esa que apenas hablaba o salía. Su cuerpo había madurado, su rostro estaba lleno de vida, su cabello lacio y brillante y su voz se destacaba entre todas. A veces se comportaba como toda una diva: mandona e histérica, pero igual no dejé de amarla por un segundo en toda mi vida._

_Decidimos que ella no sería parte de Vocaloid por que era un talento distinto al nuestro. Para esa fecha, Kaito y yo habíamos cumplido los 20 años y aunque no éramos viejos aún, ella, ya era parte de otra generación y ya estaba lista para guiarlos sola. _

_No era nuestro retiro, apenas estábamos empezando, teníamos bastante que aprender. Hasta el momento habíamos echo canciones a modo de trío para comerciales o alguna presentación en televisión, pero esta vez, era su turno de brillar sola. _

_Y así ella se convirtió en una Idol amada por todos. _

_En su cumpleaños número 16, decidimos hacer una celebración muy pequeña en nuestra casa, alejados del mundo del espectáculo, como gente normal. Gente muy cercana a nosotros de la productora y algunos familiares de Kaito asistieron. Recuerdo claramente cuando puse el pastel sobre la mesa, Kaiko apago las luces y solo la pequeña llama de las velas dejaban ver el rostro lleno de felicidad de mi hermanita. _

_-Para sus 17 que sea un pastel helado- Dijo Kaito mientras miraba su trozo de pastel en su plato. _

_-El próximo pastel será del tipo que ella quiera, si llego a acordarme de tu cumpleaños tal vez lo haga- dije algo histérica. _

_Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber hecho su pastel de 17 años, pero no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, que el tiempo de Miku estaba a punto de congelarse._

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que venía pensando en esta historia. La verdad estaba tan entusiasmada que lo termine en solo un día. Como dice el título esto es solo un prologo, la gran mayoría es solo introducción pero hay un par de puntos que son claves para entender los próximos capítulos. Nunca había escrito de Vocaloid, supongo que es algo difícil ya que ninguno de los personajes tiene una personalidad fija (cambia depende el autor del fanfic o doujinshi) el personaje que era Tsundere en una historia puede ser el mas tímido y sumiso en otra. Por eso voy a tratar de crear personalidades que vallan con el aspecto físico de los personajes y sus tipos de voz.<p>

Como ven, la narradora en esta ocasión es Meiko, pero eso no la hace la protagonista ni tampoco la narradora de los capítulos siguientes. Esto tiene un propósito clave que se aclarará con el tiempo.

Para los fans de Naruto quiero que sepan que tengo una historia en progreso llamada "Una propuesta indecente" (La pueden encontrar en mi perfil ^^) con la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura como la principal, a medida que se avance otras se darán a conocer. Esta historia al igual que la de Naruto están proyectadas para ser largas, espero poder ver a muchos de ustedes seguirme hasta el final. Y aunque puede parecer difícil estar al pendiente de dos historias que necesitan una redacción compleja voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para que, al menos, se suba un capítulo por mes de cada fanfic. Además de estar ocupada con un par de pedidos de one-shot, pero esos están casi completados, lo cual me alegra y espero poder cumplir las expectativas de los que me mandaron el encargo ^^

Eso me recuerda que si alguno desea un One-shot sobre alguna pareja se puede mandar un mensaje privado o sino agregarme a mi facebook "Meghan Hakumo" donde podrán conocerme un poco mas y hacer los pedidos que quieran.

Espero que sigan esta y mas historias conmigo ^^


	2. Chapter 1

El viento soplaba levemente esa tarde, las ramas se mecían armoniosamente, dejando caer algunos pétalos de hermosas Sakuras sobre la melena verde marina. Sentada en el suelo bajo la sombra protectora de un árbol en flor esta ella. Vestida con un uniforme escolar, descalza, con los ojos cerrados y entonando una hermosa canción se encontraba la diva amada por todos en Japón mientras aprendía a abrirse paso a la fama internacional.

No tenía mucho tiempo de carrera pero fue poco el tiempo en el que su canto llegó a la gente y se expandió como una enfermedad que todos querían padecer. Tenía un rostro pálido y delicado, como de porcelana, una verdadera muñeca viviente. Brazos delgados, piernas largas y atractivas, un cuerpo no muy desarrollado pero tentador. Esa adolescente de 16 años había sabido encandilar a todos a su alrededor. De corazón bondadoso, algo histérica pero muy amigable. No le gustaba comportarse como una estrella ante la gente, quería hacerle saber al resto que ella era tan normal como todos, que solo era una chica cumpliendo un sueño y que si el resto lo intentaba lograría lo mismo o mas. Por eso andaba por las calles como cualquier estudiante, iba a la escuela y compraba en el mercado próximo a su humilde casa sin necesidad de guardaespaldas o algo semejante y todos respetaban eso dándole su espacio y una vida tranquila.

Aquel árbol donde estaba ahora era donde solía practicar sus canciones mientras esperaba que su hermana mayor la recoja con su auto. Todos sabían que es hermosa mujer madura y el apuesto joven de cabello azul no eran sus verdaderos hermanos, es mas, no se sabía mucho del pasado de los Vocaloid, nunca nadie averiguó mas de lo que salía en sus entrevistas, ni fan ni paparazzis. Igual ya se habían cansado de buscar lo que no necesitaban encontrar, solo disfrutaban de esas hermosas voces a diario. Se conformaban con verla todos los días esforzarse un poco mas.

En la esquina del parque, estaciona un auto no muy lujoso, justo para cinco personas acomodadas cómodamente. Era de un estilo familiar a simple vista, Algunos paquetes de comida chatarra, algunos juguetes pequeños, lapiceras y ese estilo de cosas olvidadas en el piso del carro, pero en los asientos delanteros se encontraban trajes en bolsas que protegían esas hermosas prendas del polvo, en el baúl instrumentos (concretamente, un violín, una guitarra acústica y en una caja pequeña un paquete de baquetas nuevas y varios cable) y en un portafolios partituras con futuros éxitos asegurados que la competencia anhelaría tener. Todo esto camuflado en ese auto color rojo.

-Esos zapatos son muy caros como para dejarlos en el pasto- Dice una chica no muy madura físicamente, de cabello castaño oscuro y un cuerpo brutal.

-Son nuevos y me ajustan mucho los pies. Además si fuera por mi, andaría descalza por a vida- Dice la jovencita levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

-No pasé hora y media en el centro comercial a tu lado soportando pedidos de autógrafos, fotos y tu "Este par ¡No, mejor estos! Estos son PRESIOSOS"- Responde la adulta del dúo con poca seriedad.

-Pensé que a mi hermana Meiko le gustaba la atención y consentirá la pequeña luz de sus ojos- Dice la adolescente con sonrisa pícara.

-Sube al auto rápido, si llegamos tarde Mayiba nos regañará- Dice Meiko rindiéndose ante la fuerza verbal de su hermana menor.

Miku acelera un poco el paso, llegando al vehículo antes que Meiko. Abre la puerta del copiloto y toma asiento arrojando sus cosas en la parte de atrás, mientras pensaba que allí faltaba alguien.

-¿Y mi hermanito?- Dice Miku con un tono que la hacía sonar como una pequeña de ocho años.

-Yo creía que Kaito era el que tenía que llamarte "hermanita", pero con la actitud que tiene supongo que está bien…- Dice Meiko entre suspiros mientras reabrocha el cinturón- El está con Kaiko en el laboratorio del hospital, lo llamaron mientras estabas en la escuela. Dicen que ella hizo un avance increíble.

-Kaiko es impresionante- Dice Miku mirando el techo del auto con una expresión neutral.

La pequeña diva sacude sus piernas delgadas, con las manos en sus rodillas y con la vista aún en el techo mientras el auto se ponía en marcha. Se podía ver claramente que estaba sumida en un pensamiento en particular.

-Pero creo que mi hermanito Kaito hará cosas aún mas increíbles- Acota finalmente.

-… Ojala- Dice Meiko con una sonrisa franca en su rostro, con la mirada fija en el camino.

La familia Shion, aparte de dedicarse a la música, influía en varios negocios y hacía donaciones significativas a varias corporaciones que les retribuían muy bien económicamente cada mes. La única que no pagaba retribución era el hospital Kotatsu, el cual no era prestigioso ni mucho más, pero tenía potencial y mucho, pero mas que potencial, los Shion sentían que tenían una deuda enorme con ese edificio.

Mikoto Yazawa, difunta esposa de Watabe Shion, fue paciente de ese hospital durante su segundo embarazo. En esa época no era una clínica reconocida ni tampoco tenía los mejores doctores, pero fue el único lugar que admitió a Mikoto aún cuando estaban bajo la amenaza de la familia Shion, a los que no les importaba que su nieto fuera a morir, después de todo ya tenían a Kaiko. Lo único que querían era que la vergüenza de la familia, esa niña de baja clase que se atrevió a aceptar esa ridícula propuesta de matrimonio, desparezca

Hicieron lo posible, pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue salvar al niño. Nadie los culpó, no tenían las herramientas necesarias. Por eso, cuando Watabe se recuperó psicológicamente de la muerte de su amada esposa, decidió poner su grano de arena para que cosas así no se repitan nunca. Con la parte de su herencia, sus amigos en el mundo musical, su conocimiento en negocios y mucho esfuerzo, Watabe creo el imperio de la música mas famosos en el mundo y apenas recibió su primer suma millonaria, la mitad fue a parar a ese hospital que no descanso por meses solo por velar por la salud de la muñeca de porcelana que esperaba por su hijo.

Los hermanos Shion tampoco se quedaron de brazos cruzados: Ambos ayudaban en el laboratorio central a desarrollar nuevas tecnologías que ayudaran al hospital y al mundo de la ciencia. Con conocimientos de medicina e ingeniería y con tan solo 23 años, Kaiko era le estrella del lugar. Su hermano menor de 21 años apenas podía compararse con ella, pero nunca bajó los brazos.

Ese día era, seguramente, era el mas importante de su vida, Kaiko había trabajado semanas en un proyecto que seguro revolucionaría el mundo como se conocía. Desde hacía años, esos laboratorios habían tratado de encontrar lo que comúnmente se conocía como "el elixir de la vida eterna".

Era el año 2080, todos a principio del milenio creían que para esta época habría autos voladores y robots por todos lados, pero la ciencia no avanzó tanto como para llegar a ese punto. Se desarrollaron combustibles mas baratos y menos contaminantes, algunos productos novedosos para el hogar fueron inventados, autos de toda clase salieron, pero no tan asombrosos como para volar. La medicina avanzó en varios aspectos también, pero recién estaban en la cuna de la grandeza que podían alcanzar.

Todo el equipo había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero para ver si este experimento funcionaba. Mas que elixir de vida eterna era encontrar la fórmula para retrazar el deterioramiento de órganos, algo que fortalezca células y huesos.

_-¿Vida eterna? El que decide si morimos o vivimos es otro, morir es natural, algo humano aunque duela y es mejor que siga así- Fue lo que dijo Kaiko cuando se propuso el proyecto- Además me parece algo alejado este punto aún. El tratar de salvar a los que aún no deben irse creo que debería ser una meta mas lógica, igual que mamá. _

Era la hora de ver si Kaiko había logrado algún avance. El planteo 0del invento estaba hecho hace tiempo y cuando se reunió bastante información la heredera de los Shion comenzó a trabajar sola, la idea le había fascinado. Recopiló todo y lo entregó para que se pudiera complementar con lo que el resto había conseguido. El equipo había trabajado bastante tiempo con el ensayo que Kaiko había preparado sobre el tema y, a pesar de su edad, era el que mas lógico se veía, era muy probable que funcione.

En esos momentos, el equipo ya tenía sintetizado el primer compuesto a prueba que se había desarrollado. Tanto Kaiko como Kaito tenía prohibido acercarse al equipo químico a pesar de que tenían un mínimo conocimiento de cómo se utiliza todo. Aún así, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que alguien les avise los resultados.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban uno junto a otro, tomados de las manos. Kaito, aunque era el menor de los dos, era el sostén de Kaiko: cuando ella se cansaba el le daba fuerza para seguir, cuando creía que no llegaba a ningún lado, el le hacía ver lo especial que es ella y su trabajo y cuando necesitó un padre el siempre fue el primero en aparecer.

-Que vergüenza- Dice ella soltando suavemente la mano de su hermano- Soy la mas grande y dependo de ti cuando debería ser al revés.

-No digas eso, si eres mi ejemplo- Dice Kaito agachándose un poco y tomándola de los hombros, la diferencia de altura entre ambos era notable- Mira a todos estos hombres fascinados con tu inteligencia e ingenio, nunca podría lograr algo así.

-Pero si mi hermano es un cantante famoso- dice Kaiko.

-Yo solo alivio algunos corazones, pero tú vas a ser la que logre curarlos un día.

Ella aún no se sentía con ánimos, no tenía confianza, pero se alegraba de tener a su hermano a su lado.

De repente sale un hombre, con papeles en la mano, su rostro no parecía muy alegre, lo que desanimó a Kaiko.

-Lo lamento, el reactivo que derivó de tu formula no reacciona en el conejillo de prueba, su metabolismo sigue en deterioro y no hay señales de que los efectos aparezcan después- Dice entregando unos papeles a la pequeña de cabello azul- Pero no desanimes, se que a partir de esto haremos grandes avances. Por ahora descansa un poco, tengo entendido que no dormiste de los nervios. Mañana, si quieres, puedes venir.

La joven Shion no podía ocultar su decepción y en compañía del famoso Vocalioid, abandono el lugar luego de saludar a todos y agradecer el esfuerzo. Apretaba fuertemente los papeles contra su pecho y pensaba una y mil veces que salio mal.

Era imposible no ver lo decepcionada que estaba ya que no se acostumbraba al fracaso y sus sentimientos eran fáciles de herir. A menudo, lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo y unas palabras consoladoras, pero nada iba a sacarle la sensación de inutilidad y fracaso de encima ese día.

-Dame eso- dice Kaito en medio de la calle, quitándole los papeles a su hermana- Si esto es lo que te hace sufrir entonces lo quitare de tu vista.

Tonto, impulsivo, alegre y exagerado, pero aún así lo amaba. Su pequeño hermano, el último regalo por parte de su madre y, sin duda, el mejor. Sin darse cuenta, sonríe levemente y se acerca a él.

-Gracias, pero los necesito si quiero hacer un segundo intento- Dice ella intentando quitarle su trabajo- Si quieres algo sobre lo que intente hacer aquí tengo el ensayo que hice al principio, te lo regalo si quieres, tengo una copia en casa.

Kaiko descuelgo su pequeña mochila de su hombro y saca de allí un cuadernillo delgado con algunas hojas escritas a mano el cual entrega rápidamente, como si quisiera deshacerse de él. Ya le parecía teoría muerta, esta vez empezaría de cero.

-Mejor ve a tu reunión del grupo, ya tendrás tiempo de revisar eso- Dice Kaiko dispuesta a marcharse- Tal vez valla con ustedes mañana.

El menor del dúo Shion la saluda muy sencillamente y se queda parado en aquella esquina mientras esperaba un taxi, a pie nunca llegaría al estudio. Ni un minuto tardó en aparecer el primero, lo frenó con la mano y tomó asiento en la parte de atrás.

-A la intersección entre la calle principal y la quinta- Dice mientras se ponía a hojear el cuadernillo de su hermana para matar un poco el tiempo.

No era un viaje largo, así que solo miraba las hojas una por una, como para tener una pequeña introducción del tema y en la casa, ya tranquilo y sin trabajo encima, podría leerlo. La verdad era que él mismo trabajaba en un proyecto aparte del cual solo Kaiko sabía y aunque este no estaba para nada relacionado con el experimento del laboratorio creía que algún dato interesante lo ayudaría a avanzar un poco.

Ya en las últimas hojas del cuadernillo, Kaito leía mas pausadamente porque los datos de allí le llamaban bastante la atención. Era como la conclusión a toda su investigación individual. Al final de todo, Kaiko se había tomado la molestia de poner el reactivo en términos simples, para que no se pierda el tiempo descifrando los componentes del concentrado y se pase "directo a la acción". Era una combinación compleja, que debía realizarse con sumo cuidado y las cantidades de cada cosa no debían pasarse ni por mililitros. Allí fue donde el chico de cabello azul se detuvo, cerro el cuaderno bruscamente y se inclino para el asiento del conductor.

-¡Deténgase!- Gritó poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del señor.

El vehículo fue inmovilizado casi por reflejo. Kaito miro para tras y comenzó a buscar a su hermana con la vista.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Necesita que regrese joven?- Preguntó el conductor intrigado.

Puede que la voz del taxista lo haya hecho reaccionar un poco y pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Era conocido por ser impulsivo, alguien llevado por sus sentimientos, pero esta vez no pudo evitar reflexionar.

_-"Esto es de ella, no mió"_- pensó mientras volteaba la cabeza lentamente mirando para abajo.

-No, fue una equivocación mía. Pensé que había perdido algo. Lo lamento, puede seguir- Dice finalmente Kaito.

El conductor puso una mueca que reflejaba algo de ofensa, pudo haber causado un accidente o algo, pero como no fue la gran cosa y además reconocía al joven, calló y continuó el trayecto.

Kaito miraba las calles y los edificios pasar, con una mínima sonrisa en el rostro. Guardó el cuaderno en cu mochila, como queriéndolo ocultar del mundo, creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"_Te darás cuenta sola"_

-¡Llegaste tarde!- Se escucha una voz algo chillona apenas entra al edificio.

Kaito toca la cabeza de la pequeña diva, acariciándola como si fuera una infante, intentando calmarla un poco, mientras se excusaba por faltar al ensayo del concierto. En eso, Meiko aparece en escena, con una toalla en sus hombros y una botella de agua.

-Es nuestro primer concierto los tres juntos y te lo estás perdiendo- Dice la morena mientras toma un trago de agua- Por suerte por ahora solo hicimos la prueba del vestuario, cuando el equipo de sonido este listo empezaremos un pequeño ensayo con música, así que mientras tanto podrías probar tu ropa, son como tres trajes y la modista se ira si no te ve en unos poco minutos. Si algo llega a quedarte grade o pequeño no podremos llamarla en un tiempo.

Kaito se disculpa con ambas jóvenes y va al espacio que se le había prestado a la modista. Miku, algo aburrida y con ganas de hablar con su hermano, camina tras de él.

-Te gustarán mucho como quedaron los trajes, yo los vi en el auto cuando venía para aquí- Dice ella tratándole de llevarle el paso a su compañero.

-Entonces si Miku lo dice, no tengo porque pensar mal de ellos- Dice él mirando sus tiernos ojos agua marinos.

Un silencio corto se hace presente, Kaito caminaba sin preocupación mientras Miku tenía una expresión que reflejaba duda. De un momento a otro toma la manga de Kaito, parando su marcha. Él mira para atrás, algo confundido, hasta que encuentra el rostro de la pequeña que estaba orientado al piso.

Esa mirada tan tierna y tranquila, temerosa y adorable siempre hizo que Kaito se sonrojara como una colegiala. No siempre fue así, antes ella era su compañera de juegos, su distracción, una discípula, la hermanita que siempre quiso tener y ahora era la persona que mas amaba. Ella claro jamás se dio cuenta, nunca dejo de ver a el joven de cabellos azules como un profesor o un familiar, nunca lo vio como hombre o pareja, pero Kaito era feliz con eso, el callarse y disfrutar de su pequeña.

-Te acuerdas…. ¿De Cantarella?- Dice ella por fin luego de tanto silencio, sin mirarle la cara a su hermano.

-Claro que me acuerdo, yo la escribí- Dice el tratando de sonar nervioso, por suerte no lo miraba fijamente, su rubor no podía taparse- ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

-¿Y estará en el concierto?- Dice Miku

-Falta revisar la lista de temas, el final no convence de todo a Meiko, pero si tenemos que cambiar algún tema dudo que entre Cantarella, es algo vieja- Dice él algo más tranquilo. Vivían juntos, pero la cercanía lo ponía incomodo

-¡Entonces, si hay que cambiar algo ¿Incluirás Cantarella en el concierto?- dice Miku esperanzada acercándose bruscamente a Kaito.

-¿Porqué quieres que la incluya?- Pregunta Kaito.

-Es que nunca la cantaste en un escenario y es mi favorita- Dice ella algo sonrojada- Además… cuando vi los trajes, uno de los tuyos parecía de un príncipe y mi vestido favorito del concierto es bastante elegante y… ¡Quiero cantar Cantarella con mi hermanito!

El silencio volvió a protagonizar la escena, pero esta vez Kaito toma riendas en la conversación. Sonríe levemente y se pone a la altura de Miku

-¿Siquiera has escuchado bien la letra? Creo que es algo adulta para ti y tu público- dice él acariciando sus cabellos, como lo hacía de costumbre.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, porque esa fue la canción con la que empezaste, la primera- Responde Miku algo melancólica- El tema no es mío y este no es mi primer concierto, pero por ti estoy en este lugar ahora, por eso quiero que Cantarella sea un recuerdo especial para ambos.

El chico del cabello azul sonríe y promete a su hermana menor hacer lo posible para convencer a la temible Meiko y dejar que hagan ese dueto si tenían que reemplazar una canción.

Cantarella para él era un recuerdo hermoso, la había escrito basado en un sueño que había tenido. Vagamente recordaba las escenas, pero si recordaba los sentimientos que guardaba en el corazón ese joven enmascarado de aspecto similar. Cuando las trasmitió al papel lo único que pudo hacer era escribir frases romántica y apasionadas pero estás no estaban dedicadas a alguien en particular, no estaba enamorado ni nada parecido, solo componía y disfrutaba, pensando quien sería la princesa a la que le dedicaría esa sonata algún día.

-Este realmente te queda bien- Dice una señora no muy mayor mientras acomoda el cuello de ese enorme y elegante tapado negro- Te ves como alguien de la realeza.

Kaito se miraba en el espejo, parecía alguien muy distinto a su yo original: tenía un aire maduro y serio, frío y calculador. En sus manos guantes blancos que hacían ver sus manos grandes y fuertes, algo temible. Pero aún así se veía tan cautivador con el traje que todas caerían fácilmente a sus pies.

-¡Ah! Esto es un complementario del traje, si te resulta cómodo ahora puedes usarlo en vivo- Dice la modista de repente.

En ese momento, ella le alcanza un objeto a sus manos al cual el no presta mucha atención, aún seguía embobado con su reflejo, aún no podía creer lo diferente que se veía. Recién cuando siente la textura del material decide mirarlo ya que no reconocía que era. Esa fue la primera vez que lo veía y aún así no podía evitar pensar que tenía esa imagen de algún otro lado. Ese antifaz negro, decorado con apliques dorados, de ojos rasgados y finas curvas era toda una obra maestra.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Póntelo!- Lo animo la mujer.

Su imagen cada vez más se asemejaba a su fantasía, tanto que le asustaba. El solo verse un instante con el accesorio puesto lo llevó por un segundo a su sueño, a un baile de gala, él misterioso caballero esperando a su dama.

Se lo quitó de inmediato alegando que estaba muy cansado, hecho cierto. Tomó su ropa y devolvió el traje agradeciendo el trabajo y esfuerzo por parte de la amable señora.

Apenas cruzó la puerta del camerino, fue en busca de Meiko e informó que ese día no estaba con energías para ensayar, pero que se quedaría a ayudar en lo que podía. Ella, no muy convencida, dejo al imprudente joven tomar un descanso sentado a un costado del escenario, en el ángulo perfecto donde podía observar y admirar el talento de ambas chicas. La realidad, no prestaba atención a ambas por igual, mas apreciaba cada detalle de Miku con mucha delicadeza, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría transmitir lo que sentía a través de Cantarella.

La tentación lo invadía y la nostalgia lo mataba, así que se paro de su asiento y camino hacía el camerino de Meiko, donde ella había puesto las cosas que había traído de la casa, entre ellos el baúl de instrumentos, donde se encontraba el preciado violín de Kaito. Uno de los pocos instrumentos que el llego a aprender a manejar y a amar. Este fue con el que compuso la tomada de su querida canción y el instrumento principal utilizado en la banda sonora.

Lo posicionó sobre su hombro y comenzó a recordar las notas mientras comenzaba a tocar. Cada frase le hacía volver a las viejas épocas, cuando se la pasaba solo en un salón ensayando como loco. Esas palabras que antes no sentía con el corazón ahora no bastaban para transmitirle lo que sentía por la pequeña aguamarina.

-A lo mejor es hora de que sepa lo que siento- Se dice a si mismo, cortando con la hermosa melodía- Si no me corresponde, al menos sabré que es lo que en verdad siente por mi y será un peso menos.

Tomo una dedición valiente sin dejar de ser cobarde: decidió que le diría todo luego del concierto el cual se concretaría en dos meses. Una fecha bastante alejada, aún así a él le pareció perfecta. Esta vez no iba a escapar ni a poner excusas, ella sabría si o si lo mucho que su alma la necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Capítulo dos (En realidad 1 porque el primero es prólogo) Y la verdad no muy satisfecha por el resultado :\<p>

No me desagrada del todo, solo siento que falta algo, pero en verdad cuando proyecte la historia no pensé demasiado en los detalles de la primera parte, error grave por mi parte, además que eso hace ver poco atractivo al Fic. Aún así, con los pocos lectores que tuve en la primera parte quede muy contenta, pensé que nadie le daría mucha atención a esto, sobre todo porque la pareja no es del todo popular.

Existen muchas couples en Vocaloid y la verdad es una pena que ninguna sea oficial (Cosa que hace mas difícil el crear historia, además de que ninguno tiene una personalidad fija). La verdad estoy emocionada con esto y a pesar de lo sosa que se ve la historia ahora (Bajo mi punto de vista) en muy poco tiempo lo emocionante está por venir =D

Me alegro que hayan podido tomarse el tiempo de leer, saben que sugerencias, felicitaciones, insultos o amenazas bienvenidas sean y no dejen de ver mi Fic "una propuesta indecente" en mi perfil (Del anime NARUTO con la pareja Sasu-Saku en principal)

Nos vemos~


End file.
